Backstage
by LovelyHyperGirl
Summary: Los RRB, las PPG, los RCKB y las PNKG estan en el The Tower Beverly Hills de Los Ángeles, de 'vacaciones', o al menos ellos piensan eso. Lo que no saben es que estan en "Backstage" o mejor dicho la continuacion de "One Stape to The Fame". R&R!
1. Prologo

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**Yo:** Hola a todos! Bien estuve desaparecida un tiempo, 2 o 3 años ocupada con todas las tareas que a mis profesoras se les ocurrió darme pero por arte de magia acabe! además volví a leer y escribir fic sii! Estoy súper-feliz 8D !...

**XxX1:** ya terminaste con tu fiesta de la felicidad ¬¬

**XxX2:** cierto ¬¬

**XxX3:** no deberíamos comenzar con la historia ^^;;

**XxX4:** see..

**Yo:** a lo olvide, como, Brash. Brooke, Bell y Blake no estarán dentro de la fic, se quedaran aquí conmigo, lamentablemente ¬¬...

**Blake****:** haciendo lo que mejor hacemos, molestar XP

**Bell:** Bien siguiendo con lo que estábamos antes, esta va a ser la conti de "One Stape to The Fame" ^^

**Brash:** y aca les dejamos algo que 'esta' llama prologo

**Yo:** esta tiene nombre ¬¬##

**Brash:** cierto, cierto... bien acá les dejamos lo que 'esta tiene nombre' llama prologo XD XP

**Brooke:** sinceramente, ese fue la peor broma de la historia -_-U

**Todos menos Brash:** see -_-U...

**Brash:** ay que poco sentido del humor man! ... esperen desde cuando yo digo man O_o? Por dios a los productores, no se les puede ocurrir una frase mejor! Asshhh! No se puede trabajar así, me voy!

**Bell:** y ahora nos vamos con unos comerciales

**Blake:** tonta, estamos en la web no en la T.V. -_-U

**Bell:** uyyy lo ciento señor perfecto ò_ó

**Brooke:** ashh ¬¬... bien mientras los tortolitos terminan su discusión novelera veamos lo que están haciendo los participantes...

**Yo: **gracias! Ya era hora de que alguien dijera eso!

(y ahora, de la ciudad de quien sabe donde aparece nuestro muy conocido y con una gran importancia en el show... LCB! XP!)

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**$$$ En el hotel $$$**

**Brick****:** wow esto esta increíble! Si me enteraba de que este hotel era tan grandioso hubiera echo que me echen en la primera ronda jaja...

**Butch:** hay ni que estuviste tan lejos de hacerlo

**Brick****:** Butch as pensado en no meterte en donde no te llaman

**Butch:** sinceramente no

**Brick****:** y así de fácil lo dices -_-U

**Butch:** si

**Brick****: **olvídalo ¬¬...

**Boomer:** chicos...

**Brick y Butch:** que?

**Boomer****:** esas no son...

(Enfrente de ellos, a unos metros, estaban Bubbles, Buttercup y Blossom en la piscina cuando...)

**Chico1:** hola linduras, quieren ir a dar una vuelta por ahí

**Chico2:** oh prefieren que nos quedemos aquí con ustedes, nenas

**Chico3:** y que deciden, hermosas?

SPASH!

**Chico1,**** Chico2 y Chico3: *son tirados a la piscina*** Oigan quien rayos hizo eso Ò_Ó

**Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles:** fuiste tu? Yo no fui! Pero entonces quien... ***se miran entre ellas***

**Bubbles:** ustedes creen...

**Buttercup****:** creerlo

**Blossom:** no

**Las dos:** lo damos por seguro

**$$$ detrás de unos arbustos $$$**

**Butch:** ay que lindo tener súper velocidad, no

**Boomer:** si ^^...

**Brick:** si, si, pero ya vámonos antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí

**XxX1: **chicas, escuche algo por acá

**XxX2 y XxX3:** ya vamos Bubbles

**RRB:** mierda!

**PPG: *aparecen por detrás de ellos*** iban a alguna parte, chicos?

**RRB:** mmm... no ^^;;;

**PPG:** si como no, y les creemos y todo ¬¬

**XxX:** chicos vengan, los encontré!

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**Yo:** bien lo dejo acá

**Blake:** porque estas vaga

**Yo:** are como si no oí eso ¬¬

**Blake:** oye, ya que Brash no esta aquí para molestar alguien tiene que hacerlo XP

**Brooke:** y seguimos con los chistes malos ¬¬,

******Yo:** a y perdonen por no poner música en el cap tratare de que si haya, ahora...

**Broke, Belll, Brooke, Yo:** REVIEW!

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**


	2. Chapter 1

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**Yo:** Volví! Bien gracias a kmy-litha16, .-Eemo.-. y nathii07 por sus reviews! Perdonen por no haber publicado antes pero como tenia 3 materias bajas me mandaron a particular y ahora casi no uso la compu ToT, asi que espero que entiendan por que tarde tanto en publicar.

**Bell:** bueno ya que terminamos con las explicaciones, que tal si empezamos con la historia?

**Yo:** dale, Brooke haces los honores?

**Brooke: *agarra un control remoto y enciende el LCB***

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

_**XxX:**__ chicos vengan, los encontré!_

**XxX2 y XxX3:** ya vamos Brat...

**Brat:** chicos, chicas los estuvimos buscamos por todas partes!

**Blossom:** que pasa?

**Brat:** un segundo... BREKSERK, BRUTE, APURENCE!

**Berserk y Brute:** Brat estamos detrás de ti -_-U

**Brat:** a bueno n_n

**Brick:** ejem, Brat

**Brat:** si

**Butch:** no tenias algo que decirnos ¬¬

**Brat:** a si eso, bueno lo que pasa es que hay un monstruo atacando la ciudad

**Brick:** ni siquiera podemos descansar aquí ¬¬

**Butch:** y eso que se supone que estamos de vacaciones ¬¬

**Boomer:** cierto ¬¬

**PPG:** ya callense y vengan a ayudar!

**RRB:** ya vamos, ya vamos ¬¬

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**Brash:** siempre con el mismo icono

**Blake:** sin mencionar que justamente... hay un monstruo atacando la ciudad, que original -_-U

**Yo:** 1º ya callense, 2º cuando hagan ustedes una historia, la hacen como se les canta pero esta es mía así que calladita la boca o si no ***susurrándoles algo al oído***

**Brash y Blake:** nos portamos bien TT_TT

**Brooke:** patéticos ¬¬

**Todos:** BASTA CON ESE ICONO!

**Brooke y Yo:** -_-U

**Bell:** sigamos con la historia ^^U

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

Cuando todos llegaron donde estaba el monstruo, las PPG se preparaban para atacar pero el resto no hacia nada

**Blossom:** oigan, nos van a ayudar

**Todos menos las PPG:** no

**Bubbles:** y que van a hacer entonces?

**Todos menos las PPG: **quedarnos aca sin hacer nada, además nosotros no somos los héroes/heroínas

**Buttercup:** entonces para que diablos vinieron hasta aca?

**Todos menos las PPG:** ni idea

**PPG:** -_-UUUUUUUUUU !

Después de que las PPG vencieron al monstruo una luz amarilla sale de la nada y se estrella justo donde se encontraban las PPG, los RRB, las PNKG y los RCKB haciendo que todos sean transportados hacia un lugar misterioso y oscuro.

**XxX1: **hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin vernos ^^

**Blaze** esa voz suena familiar

**Brat:** a mi también pero quien será

**XxX2 y XxX3:** ay chicos, no me digan que ya se han olvidado de nosotras

En eso sale de las sombras una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, vestida con unos jeans oscuros y un top azul oscuro con unas sandalias grises.

**Bleed:** Mechy?

**Mechy:** no Cindy Lauper

**Bubbles:** enserio! Me das tu autógrafo *.*!

**Brat: **nos podes llevar a uno de tus conciertos *.*!

**Bleed y Boomer: **chicas es Mechy no Cindy Lauper -_-U

**Bubbles y Brat:** aaaahhhh ^^;;;;

**Brick:** esperen no había otras 2 voces

**XxX3:** aaahhh si nos olvidamos de salir ^^;;;;

De las sombras sale una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos marrones claros, vestida con una pollera blanca por arriba de las rodillas y una remera lila sin mangas con unos tacones violetas; seguida por una chica de cabellera negra ojos azules que vestía con una remera blanca, unos shorts negros y unas john foos del mismo color.

**Todos: **hola Cami, hola Emi ^^

**Mechy:** ah de ellas si se acuerdan?

**Todos menos Mechy:**

**Cami: **bien chicos ahora basta de risas y vayamos al punto ¿si? ^^

**Emi:** chicos ustedes saben porque estamos acá

**PPG, RRB, PNKG y RCKB: **eemm.. nop

**Mechy****:** bien lo que pasa es que van a participar de un reality-show

**PPG, RRB, PNKG y RCKB:**que?

Entonces todas las luces se encienden y se podían ver una gran casa parecía una mansión, todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas asombrados.

**Bubbles:** que lindo lugar! Vamos a verlo! ***toma a sus hermanas de las manos y entra emocionadamente***

**Brick**: si! probablemente habrá mucho para robar vamos chicos ***el y sus hermanos entran a la gran casa***

**Emi: **probablemente se pierdan -_-U

**Mechy y Cami: **si -_-U

**PNKG y RCKB: **que se le va hacer, hay que ir a buscarlos

**Mechy:** ustedes piensan que ellos pensaron que si iban adentro ellos solos también se perderían ¬¬

**Cami y Emi:** no creo que se les haya ocurrido eso ^^U

**Emi:** que gran trabajo hicimos, se suponía que deberíamos encargarnos de no perderlos de vista y evitar que no incendien la casa no de dejarlos perdidos por ahí mientras nosotras imploramos por que la casa siga en pie; se ve que nos esta yendo fantásticamente bien -_-U

**Cami: **vamos, tratemos de alcanzarlos y de evitar que la casa termine partida en dos! ***las tres corren dentro de la casa***

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

(La trasmisión se corta)

**Yo:** bueno que se le va a hacer, y que les pareció?

**Bell, Brooke, ****Brash y Blake:** ***dormidos*** Zzzzzzzz...

**Yo: **chicos ^^...

**Bell, Brooke, ****Brash y Blake: **ya se acabo

**Yo:** si chicos se acaba de cortar la transmisión y se me ocurrió una idea

**Brash:** uy el Apocalipsis! Nos vamos a morir todos!

**Yo:** quizás ustedes...

**Bell, Brooke, ****Brash y Blake:** Queee!

**Yo:** ups, se me escapo... bueno no importa, a que no se van a imaginar el trabajito que van a hacer ***risa macabra***

**Bell, Brooke, ****Brash y Blake: **Uh-oh

**PPGZ & RRBZ:** no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

**Todos los demás: **como llegaron hasta aca

**PPGZ & RRBZ:** no es necesario explicarlo, ah y por favor dejen sus reviews

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**


	3. Chapter 2

**.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**Yo:** Hola a todos! Bien ya que tuve un tiempo para escribir, aca esta el cap 3!

**$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**XxX1: **hay alguien ahí?**  
**

**XxX2: **chicas creo que nos perdimos

**XxX3: *sarcasmo* **no enserio ¬¬?

TRACK! TRACK! **(n/a: seria el sonido de un picaporte que no se abre)**

**XxX1:** chicas escucharon eso

**XxX2:** ay no! Y si es un fantasma O.O?

**XxX3:** no seas tonta, los fantasmas no existen

**$$$ Con los "fantasmas" $$$**

**XxX4:** Brick creo que nos perdimos

**XxX5:** ay no me habia dado cuenta ¬¬

**XxX4****:** a enserio como, si somos los únicos aquí

**XxX****5:** estaba siendo sarcastico, no puedo creer que fuiste tan tonto para no notarlo

**XxX4****:** oye no soy tonto, inútil

**XxX5****:** a quien llamas inútil, idiota

**Xx****X6:** par de bobos cállense y ayúdenme a abrir esta maldita puerta

**$$$ Mientras XxX1, XxX2 y XxX3 $$$**

**XxX1:** bien chicas a las 3 abrimos la puerta...

**XxX2: *traga saliva*** 1...

**XxX3:** 2...

**XxX1, XxX2 y XxX3: **3!

BBBBAAAAAAMMM!

**XxX1, XxX2,**** XxX3, XxX4, XxX5 y XxX6: **auch! QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI! PREGUNTAMOS PRIMERO! NO NOSOTOS/AS! DEJEN DE COPIARNOS! NO USTEDES! NO!

**$$$ En otra parte muy cerca de ahí $$$**

**Mechy: *pensando*** definitivamente este no es mi día, primero los chicos se pierden en la casa, que por suerte todavía no se incendio, y ahora me pierdo yo! ***pensando*** ¿Ey esos no son los RRB y las PPG? Creo que debería ir con ellos ***pero entonces se le ocurre una idea*** bueno... igualmente puedo hacer las cosas mucho mas interesantes...

**$$$ Con las PPG (XxX1, XxX2 y XxX3) y los RRB (XxX4, XxX5 y XxX6) $$$**

De la nada alguien prende las luces, pero después empiezan a titilar **(n/a: como cuando están medio rotas)**

**Bubbles: **qué fue eso?

**Blossom:** más bien quién

Se empiezan a escuchar pasos acercándose...

**XxX:** hola chicos ^^!

**PPG y RRB****:** aahhh! ***las chicas saltan encima de los chicos y ellos las cargan como novio y novia* **Cami no hagas eso!

**Cami:** upps lo siento ¿interrumpí algo?

**Mechy:** Cami! Me arruinaste la broma! (Estaba vestida como la chica de "la ñiña del aro" y se habia puesto todo el pelo para adelante así que le cubría toda la cara)

**Emi: *entra a la habitación con las PNKG y los RCKB*** hola a todos, porqué eran los gritos?

**Bleed:** chicos no sabía que ustedes estaban de novios con las PPG

**RRB y PPG:** NO SOMOS SUS NOVIOS/AS!

**Break:** entonces porque están abrasados?

(Las PPG y los RRB se dan cuenta que estaban abrasado y se sueltan rápidamente, provocando que los 6 se cayeran al piso)

**PPG y RRB:** auch!

**Emi:** bien chicos basta de juegos, es hora de empezar la primera prueba

**Cami:** pero antes les explicaremos las reglas de aquí. Esto funciona básicamente como "One Step to The Fame" pero en vez de cantar, aran pruebas elegidas por los espectadores.

**Bubbles:** emm.. y que sucede cuando nos eliminan?

**Mechy:** muy buena pregunta Bubbles, pero aquí pasa algo diferente que en el otro show

**Blossom:** y eso seria...?

**Emi:** que no serán eliminados todos los participantes que estén compitiendo

**Buttercup:** entonces me puedo ir ahora directamente ¬¬?

**Cami:** no, así no es el procedimiento

**Brick:** bien suficiente parloteo al punto, ¿Cómo rayos alguien es eliminado?

**Mechy:** fácil, los que ganan la prueba no pueden ser eliminados y luego es a votación del publico

**PNKG, RCKB, PPG y RRB: **no pudiste decir eso desde el principio **(n/a: nah muy difícil, como se les ocurre que voy a llenar las páginas sino?)**

**Emi:** y no se imaginan cual es el primer desafío es..."verdad o consecuencia" (Truth or Dare)!

**RCKB:** que originalidad ¬¬

**Cami:** y recuerden dejar todos los retos/consecuencias para el próximo cap!

**Mechy:** nos vemos la próxima!

**$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**

**Yo: **y que les pareció? Que tarde mucha, a bueno eso ya loo sabia a si que mejor algo nuevo XP XD

**PPGZ&RRBZ:** REVIEW! Alguna vez diremos alguna línea que no sea esa? Sigan leyendo y descúbranlo, jajjajajjajaja XP!

**$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$**


End file.
